


On the Edge

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, thief!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: It's the first time Jared has paired up with another master thief. Everything's going fine until they get stuck together during the extraction…and then things get really good.





	On the Edge

"I can't believe that worked." Jared gave a gleeful fistpump. First time working with the greatest thief of his age, and it had gone smooth as silk.

Jensen was looking out over the edge of the roof, his profile outlined by the moonlight. "Shut up, it hasn't worked yet."

For answer, Jared held up a black velvet pouch. "We found it, Jensen. We found the damn Liberty Bell Ruby and we fucking got it."

"And now we're trapped on the roof waiting for a pickup that might or might not come."

"Chad has never let me down," Jared retorted. After a pause, he said, "Not when it comes to a job."

"We shoulda gone with my guys," Jensen muttered. He was pacing now, right at the edge of the six-inch high parapet that edged the mansion's roof.

Jared closed his eyes. Much as he was enjoying watching Jensen's bow-legged stride, it also was making him extremely nervous. "Could you not do that? Or at least not do it so close to the edge?"

Jensen muttered something he couldn't hear, but when Jared opened his eyes, he was pacing a bit farther from the edge. At least it was a flat roof with plenty of room to pace. Jared went on, "Besides, what's so great about your guys?"

Jensen stopped, turning to face Jared with his hands on his hips. "My guys got me fifty million in diamonds off the tarmac at the Brussels airport. Without getting caught."

Jared rolled his eyes. As hot as Ackles was, he also had an annoying streak that Jared hadn't anticipated. "I didn't get _caught_."

"You had to drop the Danish crown jewels to get away when they started searching passengers on the ferry," Jensen replied.

"That wasn't because of my team. That was my mistake." Jared paused, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, how did you know about that?"

Jensen shrugged. It was a casual movement, but the skintight black outfit he was wearing made it look ridiculously graceful. "Word gets around."

It was dark up on the roof, no lights nearby given how far out in the country they were. But there was plenty of moonlight, and Jared's eyes had adjusted to the dark an hour ago when they started the heist. So he could see Jensen's features very clearly as he took a step forward. "I suppose a little bird also told you that when I went back to where I'd hidden them, they weren't there anymore."

"Hmm, I did hear that somewhere."

There was the faintest twinkle in Jensen's eye, enough that Jared grabbed a fistful of his shirt to haul him closer, or at least as much of a fistful as he could draw out of the tight material. "Did you steal my jewels?"

Apparently unperturbed, Jensen raised an eyebrow. If Jared hadn't been so pissed, he would have been seriously turned on. "They're hardly 'yours' if you stole them from someone else, are they?"

"Finders keepers, huh?" Jared held up the black pouch. "Then I guess I'm the one who 'found' this."

Jensen shook his head, his calm expression finally breaking as his green eyes gleamed with anger. "No way. We had a deal. Neither one of us could have gotten that ruby alone. We split it, fair and square."

"This is why I never work with other thieves." Jared gave Jensen one final shake before letting him go. "No honor and all that shit."

"Hey, I'm the one completely dependent on you." Jensen held his hands out from his sides. "I got no way off this roof other than your people. I'm not going to try anything."

"Not now," Jared retorted. "What about later, when you see the chance to double-cross me?"

"I swear, I won't." Jensen took a deep breath, hands falling to his sides. "Look, it's not just—I mean, I want half of that ruby, no lie. Not that we'll be able to fence it for a couple of years, given that the FBI is still looking for it after the original theft. But it's also…" He trailed off and shrugged again. "It's been good to work with you."

Jared drew back slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. I mean, you…" He gestured at Jared. "You're the best there is. It was fun to beat you that one time, but I always thought it would be more fun to actually work with you."

Jared blinked. He'd crossed paths with Jensen a time or two before, but he had no idea the man thought so highly of him. "Thank you?"

Jensen gave him a rueful smile. "You can't tell anyone I said that, all right? Ever."

Jared mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key, and Jensen's smile turned deeper. Jared grinned back at him, feeling suddenly, unexpectedly warm.

And then the phone in his pocket vibrated.

Jared pulled it out and glanced at it before accepting the call. The high security around the house included anti-surveillance jamming systems that would have rendered radio-based devices useless, but good old-fashioned cell phones were able to get through. Not that there was supposed to be a call at this point in the plan anyway. "Chad?" he asked in a low, warning tone.

"Hey, Jayman. Gonna be about twenty minutes later than expected."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Only years of experience enabled Jared to keep his voice low. At Jensen's sudden, sharp look, he hit the speaker button. No reason to have Jensen mistrust him at this point.

Chad's hushed voice went on, "Dude, there's an extra electrified fence we didn't know about. Gotta cut through it without tripping the alarms we didn't know about either."

Jensen was silently shaking his head, and Jared sighed. "And what if someone downstairs goes wandering through the library and finds their most prized possession is gone?"

"We'll get there as fast as we can," Chad replied. "Just hang in there. Hey, you've got twenty minutes; you can bang Ackles like you've always wanted to."

Jared could feel his cheeks going red. "Just get here," he muttered before jabbing the phone with his thumb to hang up.

When he looked up, Jensen was regarding him with a curious expression. "This happen often?" he asked.

"Which part?"

The corner of Jensen's mouth twitched. "The part where your crew isn't prepared for the job?"

"Like you've never gotten on site and found out things were more complicated than you thought," Jared retorted. Maybe Jensen hadn't heard that last line, or maybe he was being polite and—

"Or the part where you talk to your crew about how much you want to bang me."

Jared clenched his jaw. "I'm gonna kill Chad," he muttered.

"Why?"

He looked up, incredulous. Before he could say anything, though, Jensen was taking a step forward, closer to him than he'd been a moment ago. "I mean, he's right," Jensen went on in a low, smooth voice. "We do have some time to kill."

Jared blinked. "You're not serious."

"I am." Jensen looked up at him from under his lashes, and Jared might have swayed a little on his feet. He went on, "The thing is, I didn't just want to work with you because I wanted to steal some cool shit."

"You wanted to work with me because I'm the best." Jared grinned as cheekily as he could, hoping it was hiding the sudden flutter of nerves in his gut.

Jensen rolled his eyes, and Jared shouldn't have found that as hot as he did. "Look, if you don't actually want to take advantage of the situ—"

 _Ah, what the hell._ Jared cut him off the most direct way possible, ducking his head to press his mouth to Jensen's even as he jammed the velvet pouch in his back pocket.

To his relief, Jensen responded right away, pressing up against him and wrapping his arms around Jared's waist. Jared did the same, hands already roaming up and down the muscular back he'd been distracted by more than once during the evening's activities. Jensen's back felt just as good as he'd imagined it would, and when Jensen's tongue teased at his lips, Jared was happy to open up and let him in.

Jensen gave a soft, pleased moan that had Jared's hips hitching forward. The movement brought their groins into contact, and Jared couldn't help but rub against the long, hard, line of Jensen's cock.

"You're so hard," he muttered in between attacks of Jensen's mouth.

"You bragging or complaining?" Jensen retorted, even if there was a hitch in his breath.

For answer, Jared rotated his hips, one hand kneading Jensen's ass to hold him in place as he ground against him.

"Fuck," Jensen breathed out. He broke away from Jared's mouth to nip at his neck, and Jared stretched back to give him room. "Been wanting this all night," Jensen murmured. "Knew you were hot, but I had no idea how good you'd look in action."

"Like you should—oh—talk," Jared shot back. "Fucking made for this." He wasn't sure whether he meant thieving or what they were currently doing, but it was probably a little of both.

Jensen backed him up until he was leaning against the chimney and then pressed against him from head to toe. Jared wanted to get a hand between them, but he wasn't sure he could get under Jensen's utility belt and in his pants. The ruby was digging into his ass, a dim sensation compared to the heat of Jensen's body against his as they started to grind together.

Then they were kissing, hot and hard as the low-key surge of adrenaline that had been pumping all night flared up into something stronger. Jared's legs were spread wide, braced against the blacktopped roof with Jensen nestled between, matching his rhythm in perfect sync.

Everything narrowed down to the arousal fizzing through Jared's veins, centering on the heat between them as they rubbed against each other. Jensen's mouth was absolutely sinful, not to mention the curve of his ass beneath Jared's hands. Jensen's hands were up in Jared's hair, then grabbing his hips, then reaching around his hips and between his legs from behind, rubbing hard through the tight fabric of his pants.

Sooner than he would have expected, Jared threw his head back and gasped as his orgasm flooded through him. He thrust up against Jensen almost hard enough to knock him over, stuttering a step away from the chimney before catching his balance.

Jensen gave a low growl in response and buried his face in Jared's neck, sucking hard at the skin as he came.

Jared held him close, feeling a tremor run throughout Jensen's body before he sagged against Jared. Leaning back against the chimney, Jared threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Jensen's head, almost petting him as their breaths started to slow down.

All too soon, Jensen was leaning away. "That was not how I expected this night was going to go," he said with a self-conscious chuckle, running his hand through his hair.

"But you hoped it might." Jared grabbed his wrist. "Right?"

Jensen's gaze flickered up to his, and Jared was struck to see him actually looking nervous. When he gave Jared a soft smile, that same warm feeling started to spread from Jared's core. "Best case scenario, yeah," he quietly said.

Jared grinned at him. "So how long have you wanted to bang me?"

As he'd hoped, Jensen rolled his eyes. "God, hasn't your ego already been fed enough for one night?"

"We met almost three years ago," Jared said. "Singapore, a heist that neither of our teams could make work." He hesitated a moment, feeling Jensen's gaze on him. "We only talked for like, five minutes, but I wanted it to be longer. A lot longer."

There was silence. Then Jensen said slowly, "Chris has accused me once or twice of seeking out jobs that are likely to lead to crossing paths with you." He wet his lips and went on, "Ever since Singapore."

Jared was helpless to stop the smile spreading across his face. He thought he'd been happy earlier tonight when the Liberty Bell Ruby was in his hand, but this feeling was even better. "We should plan more jobs together."

Jensen raised an eyebrow even as he adjusted himself. "Maybe with more preparation next time."

"I am happy to give you all the prep you need." Jared smirked.

"Soon as we get off this roof, I'm holding you to that," Jensen replied.

"Please do," Jared replied, leaning down to capture Jensen's mouth with his.

He was almost disappointed to get the call from Chad that the extraction was ready. Hanging out on the roof had somehow become one of his favorite activities.


End file.
